


TRUST NO ONE (but him)

by Snehvide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Embarrassed Sherlock, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rectal Exam, Sickfic, prostate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “D’accordo, diamo un’occhiata.”L’impudente sicurezza mostrata da John quando si destò dalla poltrona rese tutto ancora più surreale.Sherlock sbatté più volte le palpebre. Le pupille si ritrassero sino a divenire piccolissime punte di spilli.Avrebbe potuto nominare almeno un’infinità di occasioni in cui avrebbe trovato irresistibile quel guizzo di autoritarietà  che aveva portato  John a scavallare le gambe ed abbandonare la sua poltrona con un simile, inaspettato slancio! Dei gesti così fluidi e delle parole così piene di determinazione sarebbero state in grado di portarlo ovunque, persino in capo al mondo, se solo avesse voluto!Ma quando quella sera, al culmine della propria sopportazione, aveva deciso di mettere al corrente John di quella cosa, ed egli, scardinando ogni logica probabilità che una mente brillante come la sua fosse riuscita ad elaborare, aveva reagito in quel modo, beh – non vi era da sorprendersi se la situazione avesse sin da subito mostrato la propria eccezionalità.“Perdonami?”___________WARNING: Visita medica imbarazzante. Hurt/Comfort a palate, proprio. Generica (ma può essere letta anche come Johnlock implicito).





	

**Trust no one (but him)**

 

  
  
“D’accordo, diamo un’occhiata.”  
  
L’impudente sicurezza mostrata da John quando si destò dalla poltrona rese tutto ancora più surreale.  
  
Sherlock sbatté più volte le palpebre. Le pupille si ritrassero sino a divenire piccolissime punte di spilli.   
Avrebbe potuto nominare almeno un’infinità di occasioni in cui avrebbe trovato irresistibile quel guizzo di autoritarietà  che aveva portato  John a scavallare le gambe ed abbandonare la sua poltrona con un simile, inaspettato slancio! Dei gesti così fluidi e delle parole così piene di determinazione sarebbero state in grado di portarlo ovunque, persino in capo al mondo, se solo avesse voluto!  
Ma quando quella sera, al culmine della propria sopportazione, aveva deciso di mettere al corrente John di  _quella cosa_ , ed egli, scardinando ogni logica probabilità che una mente brillante come la sua fosse riuscita ad elaborare, aveva reagito  _in quel modo_ , beh – non vi era da sorprendersi se la situazione avesse sin da subito mostrato la propria eccezionalità.

 “Perdonami?”

John si voltò con finta perplessità. 

  
“Diamo un’occhiata.” Scandì ancora scrollando le braccia con un gesto casuale.  “Da quel che mi hai detto, potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, Sherlock. È il caso di far chiarezza.” Discorso logico e realistico, il suo.

Sherlock fece schioccare la lingua inaridita. “Cosa non ti è chiaro esattamente, John?”

 Non accadeva spesso che le parole venissero fuori dalle sue labbra bypassando in toto il proprio cervello.  Era come se John, allontanandosi verso la porta, avesse inavvertitamente trascinato con sé una stringa importante della propria integrità mentale, uno di quei tasselli che più permettevano a Sherlock Holmes di essere, appunto, Sherlock Holmes.

  
“Beh, non mi è chiaro quel che hai. Non posso arrivare a una diagnosi senza prima averti visitato...”

“Non ricordo di averti chiesto una diagnosi, John. Ti ho chiesto delle medicine. Saranno più che sufficienti.”

Il dottore sollevò un sopracciglio con un’angolazione particolare, lanciando al detective uno di quegli sguardi inquisitori che lasciano davvero pochissimo margine d’errore.  
Sotto a quello sguardo, Sherlock si sentì (già) nudo.

“Sherlock...”

 “Ho già provveduto a descriverti accuratamente tutti i sintomi, sono sicuro tu sia già in grado di fare una diagnosi e darmi una cura senza dover—“

“Hey—“

Ci provò a fingere di non sentire le budella rimescolarsi quando John intervenne sul crescendo di orrore in cui era rimasto bloccato.

“E’ solo un controllo come un altro, okay? Non sei il primo né l’ultimo a rabbrividire all’idea di una visita alla prostata, ma credimi: non ce n’è ragione. Non dura più di una manciata di secondi, è completamente indolore  e mi aiuterà a capire la natura del tuo problema.”  
  
Sherlock deglutì, la sua tachicardia aumentò.   
Sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire se si fosse fatto abbindolare da quella sua voce lenta e pacata, cimelio di chi ha già vissuto una scena simile centinaia di volte. Poteva intuire come facesse tutto parte di un trucco, di un sotterfugio chiamato comunemente  _oratoria professionale_  che lo avrebbe ben presto portato a cancellare di netto la propria volontà,  _piegarsi_  al suo volere, e ritrovarsi prima ancora di rendersene conto, alla mercé del dottor Watson. Che nel suo caso, lo avrebbe visto con i calzoni calati e le gambe volgarmente divaricate.

  
“Vado a prendere la mia borsa, tu aspettami in bagno.”   
Fu la spiazzante conferma che giunse in risposta al suo silenzio.

  
  
-

La prima cosa che venne in mente a  John Watson nel ritrovare Sherlock  in salotto, fu che quella sarebbe stata  una lunga,  _lunghissima_  serata.

Un occhio poco attento avrebbe affermato che il giovane detective non si fosse mosso di un solo millimetro da come lo aveva lasciato, e in fin dei conti, avrebbe avuto ragione. Le robuste, invisibili radici cresciute a incollare Sherlock alla sua poltrona, ad avviluppare la sua figura creando un groviglio inestricabile di rovi,  furono un’aggiunta visiva che solo l’istinto di completamento del dottor Watson potè scorgere.  
  
Scosse la testa, sospirò.  La mano con cui stringeva la borsa dal manico di pelle cominciò a inumidirsi di sudore.   
  
“Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi in bagno.”

Sherlock non rispose; non lo guardò neanche, in verità.

Immaginò le radici serrare ancor di più la propria presa intorno al suo coinquilino nel momento in cui decise di varcare la soglia della stanza e puntare dritto verso la poltrona.  Si sedette.

Lo sguardo del detective fingeva di essere interessato a punti imprecisati della stanza, scorrendo qua e la’ alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli permettesse di sfuggire alla scomoda realtà.

“Sherlock.” John intervenne. Il suo tono era serio e autoritario.

“Sto parlando con te.”   
  
“Ci mancherebbe che parlassi con qualcun altro, John. Ci siamo solo io e te in questa stanza. E la posizione della tua poltrona non fa che confermarmi come tuo unico interlocutore.”

“Ti avevo detto di—“

“No.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Qualunque cosa tu stia per dire – e sappiamo entrambi  di cosa si tratta, per cui non è il caso di girarci intorno più di tanto - la risposta è no.  _No_.”

“Sherlock!”  Di solito non agiva così, John. Era un uomo calmo e dai modi modulati.  Diamine, in guerra riusciva a convincere soldati ventenni a farsi amputare gambe e braccia ferite senza alcuna anestesia, e non poteva certo sostenere che Sherlock fosse il paziente meno collaborante in cui si era imbattuto nella sua lunga e avventurosa carriera di medico. Di certo però, il più snervante.

Era colui che riusciva a tramutare di colpo tutti i suoi nervi in un cumulo di macerie.  
   
Ecco perché, senza che se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò nuovamente in piedi di fronte alla poltrona del suo coinquilino, pronto a fare chissà che cosa se solo una forza che non pensava neppure di avere non lo stesse trattenendo.

Tirò un respiro, scrollò le spalle. Adesso che Sherlock, forse scosso dallo scatto improvviso, lo aveva finalmente degnando della sua attenzione,  non poteva fare la figura di quello che perde le staffe. Era il medico avrebbe dovuto convincerlo a farsi concedere l’accesso ad una delle parti più vulnerabili del suo corpo, si disse. Accogliere certe provocazioni (dettate senza dubbio dal nervosismo e dalla preoccupazione più che da reale scontrosità) non era certamente il modo migliore per iniziare.

Si piegò sulle ginocchia, raggiunse l’altezza del viso del suo coinquilino.

“Sappiamo entrambi quanto la tua salute non sia il tuo argomento di discussione preferita, Sherlock. Non dimentico certo quella volta in cui, per risolvere il caso di quel tizio di Falkirk, hai voluto sperimentare su te stesso l’avvelenamento  da oleandro e sei stato per giorni piegato in due sul gabinetto, prima di chiedermi aiuto...”

“Oh, andiamo! Ti chiesi solo un monitoraggio cardiaco, John! Avevo tutto perfettamente sotto controllo...” Sbuffò in risposta con fare altezzoso, aggiungendo un’espressione teatrale.

“Col cavolo se avevi tutto sotto controllo, Sherlock! Se non mi fossi procurato per tempo l’antidoto saresti morto!” John infiammò ancora, malgrado i buoni propositi. “Per cui, se questa sera sei venuto da me a chiedermi aiuto, è perché non sei riuscito da solo a trovare un modo per far fronte al problema, e lo sai anche tu, non provarci neppure a mentirmi.”  
  
E infatti non ci stava provando neppure Sherlock. Non più.   
Si limitò a guardare il dottore con un silenzio di sfida, prima di ricomporre la propria immagine, serrare ancor di più le mani ai braccioli della poltrona e affermare - “Ottima analisi dei fatti, John. Il tuo spirito di osservazione sta migliorando.”

E John fece l’errore di confonderlo con un segno di resa, una vincita arrivata decisamente troppo in fretta per essere vera. Addolcì lo sguardo, stirò le labbra. Il suo viso divenne la personificazione della fiducia e della sicurezza, e si sforzò di mantenerla tale. Sapeva che se si fosse lasciato andare alle emozioni, probabilmente in quel momento avrebbe esultato, perché Cristo! Era Sherlock  _fottuto_  Holmes quello che era appena riuscito a convincere!  
Ma doveva fingere di non farci caso, di non considerare l’evento come qualcosa di speciale.   
“Non ci vuole un gran spirito di osservazione per capire che stai soffrendo, e io posso aiutarti. Andiamo in bagno, avanti.”

Sentì il detective irrigidirsi quando il palmo della sua mano andò a stringere rassicurante la scapola più vicina. John fece finta di non accorgersene.  Mosse con sicurezza i primi passi in direzione corridoio, certo di dare il  _la_  al nervoso detective che, si augurava, avrebbe da lì a poco scollato le proprie membra rigide dalla poltrona e con movimenti meccanici, quasi robotici, lo avrebbe seguito.

Peccato le cose andarono diversamente.

John si fermò quando si accorse che il suo esempio non stava portando l’effetto sperato.  Girò il capo al di la’ delle proprie spalle, guardò il detective: un blocco di cemento con un ritmo respiratorio adesso talmente evidente da renderlo quasi comico.

“Sherlock?”

 “Sì?”  
  
Di nuovo radici: strette, serrate, e adesso terribilmente visibili.  
Ancora lo sguardo di Sherlock perso nel vuoto dinnanzi a sé.   
  
“Vieni o no?”  
  
“Dove vorresti andare, John?”  
  
“In bagno?”  
  
“Non vedo perché dovrei andare in bagno con te.”  
  
“Sherlock, eravamo d’accordo che ti avrei dato un’occhiata.”  
  
“Non lo eravamo, John. Il  fatto che tu abbia esposto i tuoi progetti non equivale a un implicito consenso da parte mia."

 E John avrebbe voluto urlare.

 

-

In TV vi era la replica di un programma di cucina, uno di quei reality show in cui concorrenti imbranati si sfidano tra loro cimentandosi nella preparazione di pasti in un lasso di tempo limitante e limitato.

Da un’ora e mezza, gli occhi lucidi e arrossati di Sherlock erano incollati su di esso come attratti da una forza magnetica, come ipnotizzati dai movimenti veloci e goffi di quei concorrenti sfarfallanti da un punto all’altro dello studio, cirondati da casseruole, padelle, teglie e sbattitori elettrici.   
Erano le undici e mezza della sera, e nulla sulla faccia della terra avrebbe fatto credere al buon dottore che l’interesse passivo mostrato da Sherlock verso quel programma fosse genuino; la cosa lo alterava più di quanto l’ora trascorsa a tentare (senza successo) di convincere Sherlock avevano saputo fare.   
Girando nervosamente il cucchiaino del quarto té della serata,  John osservava dalla sua poltrona il detective ribollire sul divano, e di tanto in tanto, scuoteva la testa e sospirava.

Sherlock stava male. Più di quanto avrebbe voluto far credere.   
Arrotolato in un plaid di lana scura (una corazza formata dalle tante radici di cui si era circondato, forse?) e affossato sul divano lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, il corpo di Sherlock trasaliva di tanto in tanto come trafitto da una serie di piccole pugnalate che neppure il suo ego anestetizzato dalla testardaggine riusciva a trattenere. Allora chiudeva gli occhi, stringeva i denti e lasciava che delle smorfie deformavano i lineamenti del suo viso. Tentava di arginarne il dolore cambiando posizione o, più spesso, recandosi  in bagno con movimenti quasi lenti e sofferti. 000  
E John scuoteva la testa,  lo malediva, e soprattutto,  _si malediva_.

Fu quando i pugni stretti sui cuscini cominciarono a tremare talmente tanto da rendere il proprio vibrare visibile a John nonostante la penombra della camera che il dottore disse basta.

Il detective se lo trovò innanzi a sé quando sollevò la testa dal cuscino in cui era affondato, ritto e orgoglioso come un albero secolare.

  
“Almeno il sacrificio di farti misurare la temperatura pensi di riuscire a farlo?”

La punta lucida di un vecchio termometro di vetro brillò sotto al suo naso.

“Un quinto té sarebbe quanto meno eccessivo.” Rispose, prima di portarsi il termometro sotto la lingua, scavare con le spalle contro ll divano e chiudere gli occhi, stanco.

  
“Gesù...”   
Seduto sul bordo del divano, John guardò il termometro con un misto di rabbia e preoccupazione in petto che premevano per uscire. Scattò nuovamente in piedi.

“Trentotto e otto?”  
  
“Trentanove, Sherlock.  Hai trentanove di febbre!”

Sherlock sbuffò, storcendo la bocca. “La malattia deve aver influito sulla mia capacità di percepire la mia temperatura corporea...”

“Sherlock—“  No. Non era il modo giusto per ricominciare.   
John sfregò una mano sui propri capelli, spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. Cercò un modo per ricominciare il discorso lanciando un’occhiata disinteressata alla gracchiante presentatrice in tv.  
  
“Sherlock, te lo chiedo per favore: lasciati visitare.” Non venne fuori esattamente come avrebbe voluto (un po’ troppo sull’orlo del patetico-disperato, forse?) ma poteva andare.  “Sarà questione di pochi istanti, controllo ciò che c’è da controllare e poi potrò darti finalmente qualcosa.”  
  
“Ne abbiamo già parlato a lungo questa sera, John.”

“Non a sufficienza, a quanto pare!”

“Direi invece di sì, la mia risposta non cambia.”  
  
“Ma perché tanta testardaggine!? Cristo, si tratta di un controllo di routine!”

“Pensavo di essere stato chiaro poco prima: non ho un buon rapporto con visite del genere.”

“Nessuno ha un buon rapporto con visite del genere, ma la gente le fa comunque!”

“Tu le fai, John?” Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio con aria inquisitoria.

“Naturalmente. Quando ero ancora nell’esercito le facevo ogni sei mesi. Insieme ad un’altra decina di analisi di ogni genere.” Rispose con aria calma e sicura  incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Oh. Adesso si spiega il perché tanta insistenza nel volerla fare a qualcun altro. E’ una bella sensazione, vero?”  
  
“Sherlock!”   
Tutto a puttane, ancora una volta.

I concorrenti in tv urlavano a sufficienza da coprire con le loro voci chiassose il lungo sospiro di John, esalato a testa bassa con gli occhi di nuovo fissi sul termometro.

“Dovrei chiamare Mycroft.” Era un’idea che grattava la sua mente già da un po’, una punzecchiatina qua e la’ di un piccolo, sporco sotterfugio che gli avrebbe offerto la soluzione al problema senza troppi sforzi.

Sia chiaro: sino ad allora, quest’intenzione non era andata oltre alla semplice minaccia.

Sperava che  l’idea potesse far suonare un campanello di allarme. Che potesse proiettare nella testa di Sherlock una prospettiva ancora più infelice di quella sino ad allora considerata e in qualche modo, instillare il germe di una  _nuova urgenza_ che avrebbe fatto vedere il tutto attraverso una nuova prospettiva, ma si sbagliava.

Sherlock strofinò gli occhi con il dorso delle mani, sbatté più volte le palpebre maltrattate, e non reagì affatto.  E John, quasi senza accorgesene, estrasse dalle sue tasche il cellulare.

“Anzi. Sai cosa? Lo chiamo subito.”  
  
“Buona idea.”

“Perdonami?”

“Ho detto che è una buona idea.”   
  
Le dita del dottore sul touch-screen esitarono a pigiare il cumulo di pixel che formavano il nome di Mycroft Holmes.  Incredulo, ridacchiò.  
  
“Non mi aspettavo un tale bisogno di amore fraterno. Vuoi dirmi che troveresti accattivante l’idea di avere Mycroft qui questa sera per affinché ti convinca a farti visitare da me? Vuoi forse che ti tenga la manina?”  
  
“Penso potrebbe rivelarsi interessante per te, John. Mycroft ha molta esperienza al riguardo- ”

Qualcosa accadde, in effetti. Perché Sherlock raccolse il proprio corpo stanco e si mise seduto, prima di continuare.

“Verrebbe qui, ascolterebbe il tuo discorso senza fiatare e poi cercherebbe di convincermi a collaborare –  a proposito, è pessimo quando lo fa, davvero uno spettacolo umiliante per tutti! – non riuscendoci,  costernato chiederebbe di poter parlare con te in forma privata, lontano dalle mie orecchie indiscrete e a suo dire  _sensibili_. A quel punto comincerebbe a raccontarti con le sue immense doti oratorie di quanto si senta responsabile di tutto ciò, di quanto male gli abbia fatto in passato spedire il suo caro, fragile fratellino in strutture a cinque stelle specializzate per il trattamento della tossicodipendenza, di come tutto ciò rappresenti ancora una ferita viva, una spada nel suo lipidico cuore. Confuso, tu gli chiederai cosa c’entri con l’argomento in esame, e a quel punto lui, sorridendo della tua scarsa perspicacia, ti direbbe direbbe che no, le centocinquantamila sterline pagate nel mio caso, non sono state devolute a una struttura incapace di garantire la perfetta assenza di  _sostanze non ammesse_ nel corpo di un loro ‘protetto’.  E di fronte alla tua espressione contrita – perché a quel punto, voglio sperare nella tua mente si siano formate le immagini giuste -  Mycroft riconoscerà, e ripeterà a sé stesso per l’ennesima  _fottuta_  volta, che ogni tipo di provvedimento da loro adottato, per quanto traumatico e denigrante della mia persona e dignità, è stato funzionale al mio benessere e alla mia incolumità, e ti inviterà a riflettere su cosa la privazione da eroina possa  comportare,  su quanto la mente umana possa diventare ingegnosa in certi momenti pur di averne anche solo una misera quantità. Se poi la mente umana in questione è quella di Sherlock Holmes, direi che la cosa potrebbe diventare... _complicata_ , e hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro, non c’è che dire. Ammetto che il modo in cui temevano costantemente la mia... _creatività_  abbia valso da solo tutti i soldi che Mycroft ha pagato.” Gesticolò nervosamente con finto sarcasmo.

“E adesso coraggio, John.  Ripetimi ancora una volta come lo abbiano fatto solo per il mio bene, e poi assicurami pure che questa volta sarà differente, che non verrò privato dei miei vestiti, immobilizzato e ispezionato da cima a fondo contro la mia volontà, coraggio. Spiegami pure nei dettagli cosa hai intenzione di fare, di come sarai discreto e veloce, ma sappi che qualunque cosa dirai non riuscirà a convincermi, e avrai sprecato fiato, energia e un’ottima occasione per ristabilire l’ordine dell’universo dandomi le medicine più indicate, e mettere fine a questo triste teatrino.”

John non disse niente.   
Perché era certo che Sherlock non volesse sentire nulla di ciò che alla sua mente venne chiesto in fretta di elaborare, e non si sbagliava.

Gli occhi di Sherlock disegnavano adesso un sorriso amaro e beffardo, quasi di sfida. Erano rivolti verso l’alto, verso la figura che aveva perso adesso ogni imponenza.   
John si accorse infatti di aver schiuso le labbra e aver cambiato espressione solo nei successivi secondi che fecero seguito alla lunga spiegazione, e probabilmente, nella sua incapacità di gestire il peso delle informazioni ricevute, appariva quasi buffo. Quasi stupido, in realtà.

“Dio...” Fu l’imprecazione che lo risvegliò dalla catatonia che lo aveva sconvolto.  Roteò la testa, distolse lo sguardo. “Dio, Sherlock—“ Le dita della mano sinistra si andarono a stringere tutte insieme sulla base del suo setto nasale.  
No. Così non andava bene.  Il suo sfracello non era qualcosa a cui Sherlock avrebbe dovuto assistere.  
  
“Ascolta-“ Rispedendo indietro la nausea che aveva preso a mangiargli lo stomaco, John si portò di corsa di fronte al coinquilino che lo osservava immobile e si piegò nuovamente accanto a lui.  
   
“Sherlock, mi dispiace...” Sarà stato banale, ma era sincero. Era forse il ‘mi dispiace’ più genuino che Sherlock avesse mai sentito, a giudicare dal sorriso ironico che apparve sul suo volto.

“Mi dispiace davvero, davvero tanto per ciò che è successo...”

“Com’è che si dice in questi casi? ‘Non sei tu il problema, sono io’?”   
Scherzò.  Ma John non rise, la sua voce aveva cambiato suono.

“Ora capisco perché per te possa essere così difficile, e mi piacerebbe davvero poterti aiutare diversamente, ma visitarti è l’unico modo con cui io possa fare qualcosa per te.”

“Allora non fare niente, John. Ne apprezzo comunque l’interesse.”

“Non essere stupido, sai che non è possibile.” Sorrise, più per allentare i muscoli tesi del viso che per un motivo valido. Si sollevò e scivolò piano nel posto vuoto accanto al suo coinquilino. Per un attimo, aveva pensato di posare una mano sulla sua spalla tremante, ma poi realizzò che forse non sarebbe stata una buona idea; del resto, l’attenzione del detective era già tutta su di lui. “E non ti mentirò neppure dicendoti che sarà differente, che non te ne accorgerai neppure, che non sentirai nulla –  ma farò del mio meglio perché tu non debba ricordarlo allo stesso modo. Okay?” Il silenzio che ricevette in risposta fu qualcosa di completamente inatteso che aprì uno spiraglio di luce eccezionale. John si disse che era sulla strada giusta.

  
“Sherlock, non guarirai da solo, se è quello che speri. Guardati, hai la febbre alta, sei in preda ai dolori, e andrai solo peggiorando se non facciamo qualcosa.  Potresti già essere ad uno stadio avanzato, qualunque cosa essa sia, per questo è indispensabile verificare.”  
  
“Okay.” Sherlock schioccò la lingua, sbatté le mani sulle cosce come avesse appena sentito un discorso risolutivo, e si alzò in piedi sotto lo sguardo incredulo del dottore, che ne seguì tutti i movimenti scoordinati.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Sì, okay.” Ripetè quasi seccato. “Domattina però-“   
  
“No.” Le dita di John riuscirono in tempo ad afferrare la manica della giacca da camera blu del detective prima che si allontanasse. “Sta sera, Sherlock.  _Subito_. Domattina potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Da quanto tempo non dormi per via del dolore?”  
  
Sherlock lasciò che fossero le sue occhiaie a rispondere. Ritrasse le spalle, ma non cercò di divincolarsi. Non vi era una sola parte del corpo che non gli facesse male ormai, e gli occhi erano adesso talmente lucidi di febbre che sembravano liquefarsi.    
Furono essi, prima di quel tacito consenso, a dare a John  la risposta che cercava.

 

 

-

 

  
“D’accordo, Prima di cominciare però, vorrei farti alcune domande di routine—“

John fece il suo ingresso nel bagno spinto da una forza spontanea, naturale.   
Aveva un ché che lo rendeva completamente differente dal John che pochi minuti prima aveva indirizzato il suo coinquilino verso la toilette del primo piano, allontanandosi con la premessa che lo avrebbe raggiunto pochi secondi dopo. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi e decisi, la sua postura ostentava sicurezza e professionalità.

Oltre ad alcuni oggetti mancanti dalla sua borsa, sembrava fosse andato a recuperare dalla sua camera anche una sorta di mise invisibile che lo rendeva il ‘Dottor Watson’, più che John.

Sherlock deglutì. Il pomo d’Adamo gli balzò su e giù nel vedere John chiudere con movimenti rapidi la tavoletta del water e sedersi su di esso accavallando le gambe.  Attribuì i brividi che presero a scorrergli lungo la schiena al freddo della ceramica del lavandino contro cui, senza accoergersene, aveva finito per arretrare sino a schiacciarvisi contro.   
  
“Hai avuto dei rapporti sessuali non protetti nelle ultime tre settimane?”

Sherlock sbatté più volte gli occhi, si inumidì nervosamente le labbra.  
“Prego...?”

Non era una reale richiesta di ripetizione. Dalla voce scandalizzata di Sherlock, John capì che il messaggio era arrivato fin troppo chiaramente. Ma mantenne la calma.  
  
“E’ una domanda di routine, Sherlock. Li hai avuti o no?”

“Non posso credere tu mi stia domandando-“ Sherlock roteò gli occhi verso l’alto, il rossore sulle sue guance aumentò insieme ai battiti del suo cuore.  
  
“Non li hai avuti, okay.” John tagliò corto prima che il panico potesse rovinare ogni cosa.  “Hai notato fuoriuscite insolite dal pene? Pus o altre secrezioni?”  
  
“Santo cielo, John! “  
  
“Sherlock, per la seconda volta: sono—“  
  
“Domande di routine, okay!” Lo anticipò sull’orlo dell’isteria.  “No! Non ho—“ Si fermò, rimodulò il suo tono di voce. “Non ho notato niente di simile!”  
  
“Bene. Ottimo direi. Eiaculazione dolorosa?”  
  
Il silenzio spiazzante che ricevette fu sufficiente per spingere John a dargli un taglio.

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Direi che può bastare.”

Quando John si alzò, il cuore di Sherlock perse un colpo.  Osservò il dottore rimestare nella borsa seguendone tutti i movimenti come attraverso un fucile di precisione, e trasalì ancora quando John si voltò nuovamente verso di lui.  
  
“Ho dimenticato una cosa in camera, torno subito. “ Disse con voce calma. Si fermò sulla soglia della porta, quasi si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di un dettaglio “Nel frattempo, sistemati pure. Piegati verso il lavandino, poggia i gomiti sul bordo di esso e tira giù i pantaloni, d’accordo?”  
  
In realtà, John non aveva dimenticato proprio niente. Era un espediente che usava spesso, quello di uscire dalla stanza per permettere  al suo paziente, in assenza di un paravento, di trovare la propria privacy nel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fare a meno dei vestiti. In genere ne annunciava l’intento, ma considerato il nervosismo di Sherlock, preferì usare una scusa che non risaltasse troppo le ragioni. Era certo che Sherlock, ad ogni modo, lo avesse intuito.  
  
Al suo ritorno però, ciò che trovò non fu esattamente ciò che sperava di trovare.

Preferì pensare che vi fosse il febbrone da cavallo e la privazione di sonno dietro l’incapacità di Sherlock di eseguire le tre operazioni richiesta. Altrimenti quella notte, incredibilmente lunga già di suo, si sarebbe aperta ad altre interminabili ore, e no. Non era ciò che più desiderava.  
  
“Sherlock...”  
  
Con i gomiti tremanti sulla porcellana liscia del lavandino, Sherlock si voltò piano, rivelando il volto di un colorito che poco differiva dall’arredamento della stanza.

“Non posso visitarti con i pantaloni addosso,” Disse ridendo senza scherno. “Tirali giù, coraggio.”

Fu la mano che John andò a posare rassicurante sulla schiena curvata del detective a far scattare quel qualcosa che Sherlock, da tutta la serata, cercava di controllare: il panico.  
  
“John, non—“ Quasi un singhiozzo, quasi una supplica, in verità. John non ricordava di aver mai sentito niente di simile levarsi dalle labbra del suo migliore amico prima di allora: era paura. Era terrore, a dirla tutta.  
  
“Hey? Cosa cosa c’è?” Chiese gentile ed apprensivo, strofinando la mano sulla schiena oltremodo calda dell’uomo. “Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo. Tutto bene.”

Ci provò a chiudere gli occhi e portarsi altrove, a inalare e tirare dentro di sé angoli del suo Mental Palace in cui potersi rifugiare e trovare la calma perduta, ma fallì.  Ciò che era rimasto del suo Mental Palace era un palazzo in fiamme.

“John, dammi delle medicine e finiamola qui, te ne prego.”  Supplicò con voce attraversata da note isteriche che strinsero sì, il cuore di John ma non ne intaccarono il suo buonsenso.

“Ti ho già detto che ciò che mi chiedi è impossibile, Sherlock. Non ho assolutamente idea di cosa possa essere indicato per te in questo caso, perché in primo luogo, non so cos’hai.”  La voce calma e paziente di John sembrava appartenere ad un altro universo, un mondo in perfetta collisione con quello di Sherlock, e appariva così strana.

“Vieni qui, siediti. Riprendi fiato un attimo—“

Malgrado il bruciante imbarazzo (la febbre stava facendo un ottimo lavoro nel coprirlo, ma...), Sherlock si lasciò manipolare dal dottore, che con una mano sul suo torace, lo tirò gentilmente a sé, guindandolo poi verso il wc chiuso.  
  
“Cristo, sedami! Dammi tutti i sedativi che hai, narcotizzami!” Gridò esasperato.   
  
“Per renderti così debole da non riuscire neppure a muovere un muscolo? No, grazie! Non è in questo modo che svolgo il mio lavoro! E non è così che funziona, Sherlock! Preferisco saperti vigile e petulante piuttosto che costringerti a qualcosa che non vorresti dopo averti imbottito di droghe!”   
Questo. Questo aveva irritato i sentimenti del Dottor Watson più di quanto avrebbe voluto dar a vedere.

Ma se quella uscita aveva portato John a incrociare le braccia al petto nel tentativo di regolare il modo rabbioso con cui aveva preso a incamerare aria nei polmoni, nella risposta che ricevette, Sherlock vide la sua ultima speranza morire. Non era un caso a cui riusciva a dare soluzione – non nell’immediato, almeno.  
Sentiva le interiora corrose da fuoco lento, vivo. La febbre gli annebbiava la vista, amplificava le sensazioni oltre la soglia della sopportabilità, e più di ogni altra cosa, sembrava adesso avergli spezzato le ossa in frammenti talmente piccoli che si sentì come fosse rimasto privo di scheletro. Per questo, incapace di racimolare ulteriori forze,   _Mister Punchline_  tacque.  Abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, la testa ciondolò in avanti.  Il suo intero corpo si piegò su sé stesso, afflosciandosi come una marionetta vuota. Faticava anche a restare seduto ormai, era chiaro.   
Per questo, inginocchiandosi accanto al wc, John intervenne a sostenerlo con mano ferma e sicura.

“Ascolta, ho un’idea...” La seconda mano del dottore si allungò per tastargli la fronte, e con questa discreta carezza, John si garantì quel briciolo di attenzione che restava ancora in lui. “...che ne diresti se ci spostassimo in camera da letto? Penso staresti più comodo, sei completamente distrutto...”  
  
Sherlock fissò indistintamente il volto del dottore come stesse decrittografando le informazioni ricevute, poi increspò le sopracciglia, scosse la testa. “Non voglio associare la mia stanza ad un simile evento, John!”  
  
“Allora vieni nella mia. Ho cambiato le lenzuola giusto oggi, coraggio. Ti aiuto io-“ Senza attendere la risposta, John si portò in fretta alla sinistra di Sherlock, cingendone il busto e sorreggendolo affinché si alzasse in piedi.   
  
“John-“

“Coraggio,” Insistette, prima che l’alto potesse trovare qualcos’altro da ridire.  “Guardati in che condizioni sei.  Stai letteralmente bollendo! Non perdiamo altro tempo, forza. Se c’è un’infezione, è decisamente ora di stroncarla.”  
  
In realtà, Sherlock non ebbe neppure il tempo di elaborare l’idea del dottore. Si ritrovò in camera sua prima ancora di rendersene conto, adagiato sul un letto troppo comodo, troppo desiderato in quegli istanti.  
Quasi dimentico delle future operazioni che lo avrebbero coinvolto,  l’uomo si lasciò andare ad un gemito di piacere nell’abbandonare le membra stanche su di esso.   
Il campanello d’allarme tornò a suonare solo quando la porzione di letto accanto al suo fianco si affossò sotto il peso di John.   
  
“Ti spiegherò ogni cosa man mano che procediamo. Se tutto è nella norma, non ci vorranno più di due-tre minuti, va bene?”

No. No che non andava bene.  
L’adrenalina lo spinse a tornare seduto nel giro di pochi istanti. Incontrò però il volto deciso di John che apriva la sua borsa e riprendeva a rovistare al suo interno.

“Riesci a toglierti i pantaloni da solo? Vuoi che ti dia una mano io?”  
  
E il sangue sul suo viso si prosciugò ancora una volta.   
  
“Sherlock?” Ripetè risoluto, mentre apriva con gesti pratici una nuova confezione di guanti di lattice. Tutto lasciava intendere che John esigesse una risposta, e la esigeva in fretta.

“Fa—faccio io—“ Balbettò senza riflettere troppo sul significato della sua frase.   
  
John annuì in segno di assenso. “Bene. Quando hai fatto, stenditi sul fianco sinistro. Gamba sinistra distesa, gamba destra flessa. Usa pure le lenzuola per coprirti, al resto ci penso io.” Si alzò per tenere fede al suo classico espediente, ma questa volta non si allontanò. Recuperò qualcosa dall’interno del vecchio comò in noce (o meglio,  _finse_ di recuperare qualcosa dall’interno del comò) e poi, dentro di sé, si augurò fosse  _la volta giusta_.

Quando nel voltarsi ritrovò il detective nella posizione indicata, tirò dentro di sé un tale sospiro di sollievo che probabilmente, pure Mrs. Hudson al piano di sotto avrebbe potuto sentire.  
“Okay –“ Tornò a sedersi sull’angolino di letto che si era ritagliato ai piedi del detective adesso immobile sotto alle lenzuola.  Avvicinò le mani alla sua schiena. “Accostati al bordo del letto e piega la schiena un po’ di più, ancora un po’ – va bene così. Perfetto!”

Lo sentì, mentre lo posizionava. Sentì come ogni singolo muscolo di Sherlock si fosse teso come un blocco di cemento armato al contatto con le sue mani.

“Non essere così teso, rilassati, avanti! Sono io!” Disse battendo  affettuosamente su un polpaccio con una disinvoltura che si augurava potesse in qualche modo essere contagiosa.

Non si aspettava realmente che Sherlock potesse essere nelle condizioni di seguire il consiglio. In fondo, nelle innumerevoli prostate controllate, John non ricordava nessun paziente che si fosse presentato alle sue mani sereno e rilassato.   
Il suo, era solo un modo per imporsi di non pensare troppo a cosa stesse significando per Sherlock sottoporsi ad una visita simile, visti i trascorsi.   
  
Il fatto che anche lui avesse inconsciamente ritardato il più possibile il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto privare Sherlock del lenzuolo, era certamente il segno più evidente del fallimento della propria impresa.

Senza attendere oltre, John punto la luce gialla della abat jour verso la schiena di Sherlock, che coperta dal lenzuolo  bianco, assunse delle tinte abbaglianti.

 “Adesso ti scopro un po’ di più, così do un’occhiata esternamente-  non temere, guardo soltanto...”   
Indossò silenziosamente dei guanti, raddrizzò la schiena, e con gentilezza, si accinse a scostare il lenzuolo dalla metà inferiore dell'uomo, rivelandone le natiche pallide e contratte.

  
"Va tutto bene...” Lo disse a Sherlock quando al contatto con l’aria trasalì rabbrividendo, vero. Ma in cuor suo sapeva che una discreta porzione di quell'incoraggiamento andava anche a sé stesso.  La punta delle orecchie di Sherlock, che faceva capolino tra i riccioli scuri, si era tinta di un rosso acceso, colorito che solo l’imbarazzo più profondo più portare con sé. Per qualche ragione incomprensibile (e, per John, assolutamente devastante), sprazzi dello stesso color porpora erano apparsi anche sul suo volto, e nel realizzarlo, le sentì, quelle guance divampare.   
Scosse la testa nel becero tentativo di disfarsi in fretta di ogni sua traccia, e continuò il proprio lavoro, ostentando una sicurezza che non poteva più vantare.  
  
Con una mano ancora vibrante, sollevò piano una delle natiche del detective, e cominciò a osservare.   
Non trascorse troppo tempo prima che delle anomalie saltassero ai suoi occhi.  
  
“Hai dei piccoli graffi qua e la’, come delle microlesioni. Sembrano piuttosto recenti. Cos’è successo?”  
  
Il ritmo respiratorio di Sherlock mutò, divenne veloce e superficiale. John lo notò subito.  
Non voleva rischiare un nuovo attacco di panico, per questo abbandonò all’istante la sua postazione e si chinò sul suo coinquilino, ricercandone oltre le spalle magre il volto scomparso tra i cuscini.  
  
“Sherlock? Tutto bene?”

Ritrovò un uomo dal volto paonazzo, dagli occhi strizzati e la bocca schiusa in una semi  _o_  atona  da cui espirava aria ingoiata in eccesso.   
  
“Cos’è successo? Cosa sono quelle ferite?” Chiese sospettoso, riproponendo l’interrogativo.  
  
“Non sarebbe stato troppo differente da un qualunque caso, poteva essere persino interessante. Avevo a mia disposizione risorse illimitate e un coinquilino non particolarmente sveglio nel cogliere i dettagli. Dunque non coinvolgerti non sarebbe stato così difficile.” Disse portando fuori con rabbia dei pensieri ad alta voce. “Mi domando ancora dove ho fallito.”  
  
John dovette riflettere un paio di secondi (e tentare di filtrare le offese personali dal discorso), prima di permettersi di aggrapparsi davvero a quel sospetto che cercava di insinuarsi come un tarlo dentro di sé. Non poteva essere vero, no.  
  
“Aspetta un momento, vuoi dirmi che—che hai provato a fare qualcosa da solo?!”

“Chiunque con un briciolo di cervello ci avrebbe provato, John! E solo una questione di chimica contro biologia!”  
  
“Cristo, Sherlock! Sei completamente impazzito! Cos’hai usato?!”  Gli cinse i fianchi per rotearlo verso di sé e cercare sul suo volto la risposta.  
  
“Non erano dei tentativi del tutto infondati! Ho valutato bene le mie fonti prima di procedere! “  
  
“Le tue fonti!” Esclamò John incredulo mentre lottava contro se stesso per non arrabbiarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, abbassò la testa per un paio di secondi, diede fondo a tutta la sua pazienza: sarebbe stata vitale.

Sapeva che Sherlock aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per rimettere a posto il casino che aveva stupidamente combinato, e lo sguardo imbarazzato e ansioso del detective ne erano una conferma.   
Guardò ancora i suoi occhi gonfi e arrossati che sembravano quasi voler bucare suo viso, tanto era l’attesa per la reazione con cui avrebbe risposto a quelle parole, e si disse che era stata un’ammissione sincera e degradante, la sua. Non volle essere più severo di quanto Sherlock non lo fosse stato già stato con sé stesso.

“Ringrazia il cielo che stai così male, Sherlock.” Disse dopo un lungo, profondo sospiro. L’ennesimo di quella serata.  “Voltati, abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo—“ Spinse piano una mano sulla clavicola, accompagnando i movimenti del detective che eseguì senza aggiungere ulteriori commenti.   
John volle controllare ancora una volta quei graffi, prima di scuotere la testa e tornare a ricercare qualcosa dalla borsa.  “Dovremmo fare qualcosa per quelle lesioni o non oso pensare quanto ti farebbero male nei prossimi giorni...”  
Disse tra sé e sé, senza attendere veramente una risposta. Si accinse a sistemare il lenzuolo di Sherlock lasciando scoperto solo il necessario,  estrasse dalla borsa un tubetto di gel, lo stappò senza far troppo rumore e ne rivestì abbondantemente l’indice inguantato della mano destra.

“Okay, “ Disse piegando un ginocchio sotto di sé e spingendosi oltre sul materasso. “Prima di cominciare, ti passerò un po’ di gel. Potrebbe essere un po’ freddo...”   
  
“John...!” Non era uno Sherlock petulante, quello. John lo sapeva.  Non era né paura, né nervosismo.   
Il gesto descritto aveva fatto scattare la molla del vaso di pandora dei ricordi, e essi avevano preso a riversarsi nella mente di Sherlock  prima ancora che il buon dottore potesse effettivamente sfiorarlo.   
Le unghie conficcate contro il materasso, i muscoli tesi e le natiche strette l’una all’altra come fossero saldate, potevano solo dare una vaga idea dell’inferno che stava vivendo dentro sé .

“Sono qui. “ Disse prontamente John, confermando la propria presenza con una stretta sul fianco sensibile e umido. “E’ solo gel, senti? E’ un po’ freddo, ma non è altro che dell’innocuo, comunissimo gel. Adesso te ne passo un bel po’ per agevolare i miei movimenti. Rilassato, eh—“   
 Sentì i pollici di John divaricargli le natiche e  _toccarlo_. Grugnì: tutta la gentilezza di questo mondo non sarebbe riuscita a impedirglielo.

“John, non—“  Borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, la testa si era talmente tanto curvata verso il mento da spezzare e divorare le sue parole come fosse finito sott’acqua.

“Tranquillo, va tutto bene. Stai andando alla grande.” Non era realmente soddisfatto, ma per lo meno, era riuscito a farsi strada tra i glutei e portare a termine l’operazione.  _Almeno la prima_.   
  
“Fatto, finito.”   
  
E Sherlock smise di trattenere il fiato, espirando come se avesse voluto svuotare completamente i propri polmoni. Il rosso scarlatto delle guance bollenti creava un effetto quasi disturbante sul candore della pelle madida di sudore.    
  
  
  
“Dio, sei completamente fradicio.” La mano libera dal guanto scorse tra le ciocche bagnate di Sherlock  scrollandone via un po’ di sudore.

“So che non è uno dei controlli più piacevoli, ma stai andando benissimo, davvero. Ancora un po’ di pazienza e avremo finito...”

Di solito agiva in fretta. Perché aspettare, dopotutto? Insinuare il proprio dito al termine della lubrificazione era la procedura standard nonché la più comoda e veloce. Per sé stesso e per il paziente, a cui non avrebbe lasciato ulteriore possibilità di ingigantire la propria apprensione.  
Ma penetrare Sherlock in quello stato? Pura fantascienza! Per questo motivo concedergli degli istanti per riprendere il controllo delle proprie facoltà mentali gli era apparso più un obbligo che una possibilità.

“Adesso dovrai...?” Anche se schiusi in piccole fessure, John poté vedere gli occhi di Sherlock inumidirsi più di quanto la febbre aveva fatto fin’ora.  Si sentì terribilmente in colpa nel dover confermare il suo sospetto con un cenno del capo. “Sherlock, ne abbiamo già parlato. Ti ho già detto quanto sia importante...”  
  
“Cristo—“ Singhiozzò.  E questa volta, fu evidente anche attraverso i cuscini contro cui aveva affondato il volto disastrato.   
  
“Ascolta, sarò delicatissimo. “ John pressò una mano lungo la schiena del coinquilino, strofinandola in tutta la sua lunghezza, “Sarò delicato come mai lo sono stato in tutta la mia carriera,” Rise inclinando la testa. “Tu però dovrai aiutarmi e rilassarti sul serio, la tua collaborazione è fondamental. Va bene?”

Prese per buono il tacito consenso dell’uomo (o era una totale resa al proprio destino infausto?), tornò dritto al suo posto e, nel dubbio, decise di aggiungere altro gel alle sue mani.  
  
“Adesso introdurrò molto lentamente il mio indice, raggiungerò la prostata e ne controllerò le condizioni. Sentirai solo un po’ di pressione, del fastidio, al massimo. Se dovessi però sentire dolore, voglio che tu me lo dica immediatamente. Siamo intesi? Niente stoicismo da quattro soldi. E’ importante che tu mi dica la verità, Sherlock.”

Ma la verità di quel momento, era che Sherlock le parole di John non le aveva neppure sentite. La tachicardia aveva preso a tuonargli nelle orecchie a ritmo sempre più sostenuto, tentativo disperato del suo corpo di ovattare il mondo intorno a sé, e fuggire, se non con le gambe, almeno con ciò che gli era ancora concesso usare. Non riuscì a trattenere un sobbalzo quando sentì la punta del dito del dottore forzare l’accesso all’interno del suo corpo e farsi strada tra i muscoli irritati, gemette.  
Si aggrappò con forza alle lenzuola, stirò le gambe; il suo corpo si inarcò nel tentativo di sottrarsi al quel tocco invasivo e sgradevole, ma nulla ebbe successo. La situazione sembrò precipitare quando, nel cercare di rotolare sulla schiena, il detective incontrò il ginocchio di John a impedirgli di farlo.    
  
“Sherlock, devi restare fermo o finirai per farti male!” Ammonì con apprensione il medico, posando una mano sulla coscia nel tentativo discreto di impedirne i movimenti “Fai un bel respiro profondo, ispira lentamente e adesso spingi contro il mio dito, coraggio—“

  
Ad un passo dallo schizzare seduto e scappare via, Sherlock fece un tentativo. Lottò per scacciare l’improvvisa ondata di nausea che lo assalì, si costrinse a controllare il respiro per non iperventilare, il tutto sotto gli occhi di un dottor Watson che, testimone delle difficoltà del suo paziente, rimase immobile un paio di secondi perché si abituasse alla sua presenza, prima di continuare.  
  
“Tutto bene?” Chiese, con quella che a Sherlock apparve come ‘ _l’irritante pacatezza di chi non vive in prima persona la tragedia’_. Un cenno col capo di assenso (forzatissimo, certo) sembrò andare più che bene.   
Ma si pentì quasi subito di averlo fatto.

“Jo-John--!” Gridò tra i denti, quando sentì il dottore avanzare ancora dentro di sé e sfiorare ciò che, probabilmente, era proprio la protagonista indiscussa dell’intera vicenda.   
Questa volta, le labbra del detective non riuscirono a trattenere un lamento, che immediatamente divenne un grido angosciato: un dolore inatteso, tagliante, gli era appena esploso nel basso ventre mozzandogli di netto  il respiro, e Sherlock annaspò in cerca d’aria.  
  
“Finito, ho finito!” Rassicurò John senza perdere la propria compostezza, né la concentrazione. “E’ qui che fa male, vero?” Chiese conferma, ma Sherlock non rispose, se non con una serie di respiri rotti e dolenti.  
In realtà, quasi non capiva cosa gli stesse chiedendo.  Il detective aveva stretto i denti, schiacciato il volto contorto contro il cuscino, cercato di resistere scavando il materasso con le caviglie, ma sì. Faceva male.  _Faceva malissimo_.  
Il dolore si era irradiato in pochi secondi e tutto l’intero corpo era vibrato come colpito da scariche elettriche. Riusciva a percepire qualsiasi movimento, anche il più impercettibile di John, che veloce e professionale come aveva promesso, si affrettò a controllare ciò che doveva e non rimase all’interno un solo secondo più del necessario.

“Fatto. Tutto finito...” Confortò ancora il dottore, uscendo dal corpo del coinquilino e ripulendolo velocemente dal lubrificante in eccesso mentre questo riprendeva fiato e compostezza, cercando di dissipare il dolore.   
  
“Come pensavo, credo tu abbia un attacco di prostatite acuta...”  
Disse sfilando il guanto usato e gettandolo via. Il suo tono sembrava ostentare un  certo distaccato, ma Sherlock sapeva che quella mano rimasta con finta casualità sul suo osso pelvico non era poi  _così_  casuale. 

 “Facciamo un prelievo di sangue, giusto per star tranquilli,” Sherlock riaprì gli occhi quando avvertì il crepitio del cellofan da cui John estrasse una siringa, seguito dall’odore di disinfettante che si diffuse in fretta nell’aria.

Il detective rotolò sulla schiena, tirando con sé il lenzuolo con cui John lo aveva già ricoperto.   
Con occhi che faticava a tenere aperti, osservò il dottore ricercare una vena sotto il laccio emostatico, immerso in pensieri profondi.  
  
“Se fossi venuto da me qualche giorno fa’ non saresti mai arrivato a questo punto...” Annunciò John con amarezza, mentre con mani esperte, faceva scivolare un ago nella vena più grossa del suo braccio.  
Sherlock non rispose, non subito, almeno. La febbre gli impediva di comprendere se il rimprovero fosse indirizzato a lui, oppure a sé stesso e non voleva fare errori. Poi capì (o  _pensò_  di aver capito).

“Mi dispiace.”  
  
L’uscita fu talmente assurda che John sollevò di colpo la testa e lo guardò come avesse appena affermato di aver visto un asino volare.  
  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Ho detto che mi dispiace...”  
  
“Non puoi essere sincero.” Chinò il capo scuotendolo, posò la provetta in cui aveva riposto il sangue prelevato nella  sua borsa e la chiuse velocemente.  
  
“Come no? Perché non lo potrei essere?”  
  
“Perché sei Sherlock Holmes, e Sherlock Holmes non è mai davvero dispiaciuto per qualcosa!”  Sorrise sarcastico, per camuffare quel nuovo, vago rossore che era tornato a far capolino sulle sue guance. “E’ sicuramente la febbre a farti parlare così...in tal caso, è una gran cosa!”   
   
Si alzò alla ricerca di qualcosa tra le mensole della sua camera.   
“Dovrei avere degli antidolorifici e degli antipiretici che potrebbero aiutarti a stare meglio e riposare un po’ questa notte. Hai anche delle lesioni provocate da...” Si fermò, fece mente locale, poi scosse il capo.  “-non voglio neppure pensare da cosa - quindi dovremo rivedere anche la tua alimentazione per un po’ e valutare la loro evoluzione in futuro...”

Offrì a Sherlock delle pillole insieme ad un bicchiere d’acqua, che l’uomo, ormai esausto, bevve solo dopo varie sollecitazioni.

Non si pose neppure il quesito se far tornare o meno Sherlock in camera sua: pochi minuti dopo aver preso le pillole, Sherlock cadde in un sonno talmente profondo da rendere l’idea completamente fuori discussione.

John passò l’intera notte a ripulire il viso di Sherlock dal sudore e rinfrescarne il collo e la fronte con degli asciugamani bagnati. Sapeva che il detective sarebbe stato bene, era una certezza.  Gli antipiretici avevano iniziato subito a fare il loro dovere, e Sherlock aveva sulle spalle talmente tanto sonno arretrato che neppure delle bombe, probabilmente, lo avrebbero svegliato.  Ma per qualche ragione che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione, John sentiva di non poter abbandonare quel corpo inerme da solo, quasi temesse altre stupidaggini, altri affronti alla sua fiducia che, sebbene ampiamente giustificabili, andavano incomprensibilmente  ad intaccare quel piccolo nervo scoperto che lo rendeva nervoso e incostante.

“Vieni qui, cambiamoci– “ Aveva detto,  quando i suoi abiti divennero decisamente troppo bagnati per i suoi gusti.  L’operazione si rivelò più complicata di quel che aveva potuto immaginare (Sherlock era un fottuto yeti!), ma fu grazie a questo che al mattino, Sherlock poté ritrovarsi ancora in fattezze umane.

  
“John-“ Chiamò quando riaprì gli occhi, ma nella camera non vi era nessuno. Le tende sulle finestre erano tirate ancora a notte, la camera sprofondata nel silenzio più assoluto. Fissò il soffitto per un po’, prima di mettersi seduto e sentire il  _sedere soffice_  del suo coinquilino urtare contro la porta e aprirla spingendola.

“Ah, ti sei svegliato!” Disse, portando con sé un vassoio e poggiandolo sul comodino. “Pensavo avessi intenzione di passare l’intera giornata a dormire...” Sorrise, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fianco al letto.

“Non sarebbe stato così male esentarsi dalle sofferenze mondane almeno per un giorno...”  
  
“Hai perso un'occasione, già.” Annuì il dottore scherzosamente. “Tieni, ti ho portato la colazione.”   
  
“Colazione in camera?”  
  
“Non abituartici.”

Il detective sollevò un sopracciglio di fronte al triste té col latte presentato da John come fosse chissà quale leccornia.  
  
“E’ inutile che tu faccia quella faccia. Solo cibi liquidi, soffici al massimo - almeno per una settimana.”

“Oh beh, poteva andare peggio. Avresti potuto portarmi del porridge, in fondo.”

John sorrise. 

“Ne ero quasi tentato, in realtà! Poi mi sono detto che forse era troppo salutare per te.”  
  
“E non solo: mi avrebbe ricordato Mycroft, ugh...non sarebbe stato bello...” Il tono era scherzoso, ma John sapeva che nella sua mente non stava ricordando niente di divertente, in realtà.

Il sorriso che era apparso sul volto di John si affievolì in fretta, trasformandosi in un sorriso amaro e malinconico. Sherlock fece finta di non vederlo.  
  
“Non è stata una passeggiata, eh? La visita di ieri sera, intendo. Mi dispiace molto di averti fatto male, Sherlock...”

“Oh, insomma, John! Non è colpa tua se la mia prostata ha deciso  improvvisamente di diventare incandescente!” Disse fintamente confuso.

“Non devi fingere con me. So che non è stato facile!”

“Non lo è stato, okay?”

“Lo so.”  
  
“Bene.”   
  
“Ma so anche che sei venuto da me. Certo, tardi ma lo hai fatto. E ti sei fatto visitare. E’ un grande gesto di responsabilità. E te ne ringrazio.”  
  
Lo ammise, John. Quella frase fu una nuova realizzazione anche per sé.  
Lo sguardo limpido del detective incontrò il suo per la prima volta da quando avevano ripreso l’argomento.   
  
“Non capisco di cosa tu mi stia ringraziando.” Disse, mentre i i suoi occhi lucidi tradivano la verità.  
  
“Per la fiducia, Sherlock. Per la fiducia accordatami.”  
  
Sherlock sorrise, fece spallucce. “E’ stato solo perché avevo bisogno di una notte di riposo, non per altro. Lo sai che non mi fido di nessuno.” Disse con tono superiore.   
  
 Ma la frase suonò al dottore come tutt’altro.

FINE.

 

\--------

Note dell’autrice: Non scrivevo su Sherlock da...boh, quattro anni?  E dubito scriverò ancora su questo fandom, salvo eccezioni (mai dire mai!).   
Questa, in particolare, è una request scritta per una persona a me speciale, e spero tanto le piacerà.   
Grazie per aver aver avuto il coraggio di leggere certe...cose. E’ imbarazzante, lo so. Ugh.  Ma è stato un ottimo esercizio! Qualsiasi commento è più che benvenuto. <3

Non betata.

Enjoy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--------  
> Note dell’autrice: Non scrivevo su Sherlock da...boh, quattro anni? E dubito scriverò ancora su questo fandom, salvo eccezioni (mai dire mai!).  
> Questa, in particolare, è una request scritta per una persona a me speciale, e spero tanto le piacerà.  
> Grazie per aver aver avuto il coraggio di leggere certe...cose. E’ imbarazzante, lo so. Ugh. Ma è stato un ottimo esercizio!  
> Non betata. Qualsiasi commento è il benvenuto! ;)  
> Enjoy!


End file.
